As It Should Be
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Ella is taking Queen lessons and they aren't going very well...Kit decides to try and cheer her up! One-shot based on Cinderella (2015) movie! Please give me comments! Kitella


"Your Majesty, please pay attention."

Ella looked from the window to her instructor, Prudence. "I'm sorry Prudence…it's just…such a beautiful day outside," she said and admired the sunshine coming through the window again.

Prudence shook her head and tapped the desk Ella was sitting at. "Your Majesty, I have been assigned to teach you the ways of being a Queen. I have every intention of doing so…even if it means teaching you in a room with no windows," she said and crossed her arms.

Ella looked up at her and bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll pay attention, I promise," she said.

Prudence cleared her throat and began to lecture her again about the difference between waving with her right hand versus waving with her left.

Ella could have died from boredom. She loved Kit so much and was so happy being with him…but Queen lessons were awful.

"Now, try with your right hand," Prudence said.

Ella took a deep breath and she waved her hand.

"Oh gracious, no, no, no," Prudence said and shook her head.

Ella couldn't help but giggle a little. "What's wrong with it? Why must we wave so properly?" she asked.

"A wave is a first impression your Majesty," Prudence said and she walked around Ella and took her hand. She positioned it so that it was off to the side and she made it rotate. "That…is how you wave." Prudence released Ella's hand and Ella waved on her own.

She waved for another minute before Prudence allowed her to lower her hand.

"Excellent," she said.

Ella couldn't help a yawn from escaping her and she looked back outside. Prudence sighed and shook her head. "Alright, go on. We'll continue lessons tomorrow," she said.

Ella stood and smoothed out her dress. Then she curtsied to Prudence in the proper way she was taught. Prudence nodded to her and rubbed her forehead as Ella turned and walked out of the library.

She sighed and rubbed her own forehead. Lessons were getting to be hard and stressful. Prudence's uptight nature certainly didn't help either.

She decided to enjoy the sun so she walked outside and walked towards the gardens. It truly was a lovely day. Spring was coming and the weather was growing warmer. Ella walked towards the secret garden and she sat down on the swing and closed her eyes.

She gently used her feet to push the swing back and forth at a small pace. "Have courage…be kind," she whispered to herself.

"Ella?"

Ella opened her eyes and saw Kit. She gave him a small smile and he walked over to her and sensed that she was troubled. He wrinkled his brow in concern and took her hands. "Is something wrong, my love?"

Ella shook her head. "No…I'm fine. Just a little frustrated with myself is all," she said.

Kit gave her a small smile and he shook his head. "Frustrated with yourself? What could you possibly be frustrated with?" he asked.

She looked at him and tried to bite back a smile but was unsuccessful. She always loved how he looked upon her with adoration. He looked at her as though she were perfection, and that she couldn't possibly have any flaws. The smile faded and she caressed his cheek.

"I just…I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not doing very well with my Queen lessons," she said and looked down and dropped her hand from his cheek.

Kit looked at her and shook his head. "Ella, my darling, you could never disappoint me," he said and gently lift her chin so that he could look into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers. "Don't you think I know that you wouldn't be prepared to be a proper Queen? I don't want you to be a proper Queen. I want you to be you. I want you to help me rule the Kingdom the way you believe it should be ruled…with courage and kindness."

Ella looked into his blue eyes and she smiled softly.

Kit leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Queen lessons are just there to help you get the basic etiquette. They aren't there to change who you are," he said and pulled her up off the swing and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be frustrated, my Ella. You are perfection."

Ella's smile grew and she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. Kit smiled behind it and kissed her back before pulling apart and looking down at her. "I have just the thing to cheer you up," he said with a smile.

Ella giggled and gave him a questioning look.

A few minutes later they were sitting across from each other in a bathtub full of bubbles. Ella watched Kit as he seemed to be completely relaxed. The sight of his body still took her breath away. He thought _she _was the perfect one? She gathered some bubbles close to her and she sighed. "Well Mister Kit…I'm afraid you've lost me in the point of taking a bubble bath," she said to him.

Kit chuckled and looked at her. "Well, bubble baths are relaxing…and they're fun," he said.

"Fun? And how's that?" Ella asked.

Kit gathered some bubbles in his hand and he blew them and the foam hit Ella's face. She gasped and laughed and blew the bubbles right back at him.

They both laughed and Kit moved and put some bubbles on top of her head and she put some on his face so it looked like he had a beard. Ella laughed again and Kit grabbed her and pulled her close to him and tickled her sides. Ella squealed and laughed and tried to break free from his tickling grip.

Water splashed over the sides of the tub and Ella bit her lip and giggled again after Kit had ceased his tickling. He kissed her cheek and Ella laughed as the foamy bubbles tickled her cheeks.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked her in a teasing tone.

Ella giggled and shook her head. "You're just growing a white beard is all…you must be getting very old," she laughed.

Kit laughed and flicked his fingers at her making small droplets hit her face. Ella laughed and pressed her forehead to his. "Don't get too old Mister Kit," she whispered. "We're supposed to do that together."

"As it should be," he whispered back to her. He leaned back against the tub and Ella turned and leaned back against his chest. She sighed, feeling much happier and contented. Kit held up his hand and Ella laced her fingers with his. Then she began to trace her fingers over his. The soapy water between their hands felt so soft.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You were right…bubble baths are fun and relaxing."

Kit smiled and kissed the top of her curly hair and said once again, "As it should be."


End file.
